


Wolves are Little Shits

by Sux2BYou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a little shit tbh, Don't worry, Fluff, M/M, More fluff than Derek, Sersly though kill me, Stiles doesn't know werewolf shit though, There's gunna be a second chapter, Wolf!Derek, he will soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sux2BYou/pseuds/Sux2BYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scott! Dude, help me!"</p><p>"Stiles, calm down, what's wrong?"</p><p>"There's a fucking wolf in the house!"</p><p>OR:</p><p>Where Stiles find a wolf in the house and calls Scott for help.</p><p>Derek is a little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves are Little Shits

Scott likes to think that he is a decent werewolf being.

Sure, his alpha's an ass, best friend oblivious and annoying as fuck, and school's literal hell, but life's pretty chill at the moment.

But then again, his alpha's an ass.

 

Scott threw down his homework in frustration and picked up his ringing phone. "Hello?" He asked in annoyance.

_"Scott! Help me!"_

"Stiles?" Scott's annoyance has been replaced by confusion. "Is something wrong?"

_"Oh, no, nothing's wrong- OF COURSE THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG YOU DUMBASS!"_

Scott winced, rubbing his ear. "Dude, chill," Scott muttered.

_"Bitch, don't tell me to chill. I am in a great crisis!"_

"What, did the toilet break again?"

_"Scott! Dude, help me!"_

Scott sighed and shook his head. "Stiles, calm down, what's wrong?"

_"There's a fucking wolf in my house!"_

Scott dropped his phone.

~0~

Scott parked into Stiles' driveway and turned off his bike, throwing his helmet off as he ran inside the house.

"Stiles!" He cried, opening his best friend's bedroom door.

And there Stiles lay, with fucking pounds of fluffy wolf on him. Stiles was giggling like a madman while the wolf licked his face off.

Scott's pretty sure the wolf was Derek.

"Scott!" Stiles greeted him happily, hugging Derek(?) around the neck. "Look! The wolf's nice."

"I-" He stopped himself, facepalming. "Stiles, you shouldn't let a _wolf_   lick you."

"Aw," Stiles whined, hugging Derek(?) tighter. "But he's a sweetheart!"

"Did you-"

"I'm keeping him," Stiles announced, burying his face into the wolf's shoulder.

"Stiles, you can't keep him! He's a wolf!"

Stiles gave him a look. "So?"

The wolf was giving him a look. Now he definitely knows it's Derek.

The fuck is he doing?

"But it's not yours," Scott said, desperate. "It's Derek's."

"As in, grumpy Derek? Mysterious, hot dude?"

"Yes- wait, what."

"Eh, still doesn't matter. I'm keeping him."

Scott narrowed his eyes. "You can't keep the wolf!"

"Watch me, bitch!"

Derek snorted.

"Aw, boo, sorry if I offended you," Stiles cooed at him, petting the wolf. Derek barked happily and wagged his tail.

Scott wants to strangle him.

"I'm going to name him Derek."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because- fuck you, that's why," Stiles huffed.

"Rood."

 

Scott left the house after a few minutes of endless bullshit.

But he has blackmail.


End file.
